Waking up
by Marzmallow
Summary: A normal day at Destiny Island....until...a mysterious girl lands on their beach. How can love change paths of mostly everyone? A dream to a nightmare and jump back to reality.....


**Author's note**: Hey guys! I'm sorry if my story is boring...I'm kinda new

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Sora and Roxas and I don't own Kingdom Hearts ( I wish I did ) except Twi ( she's not from

Twilight town either )

**Summary**: A normal day at Destiny Island...until...a mysterious girl land on their beach. How can love change paths of

mostly everyone? A dream to a nightmare and jump back to reality...

**Waking up**

**Chaptire1: The Dream**

One gorgeous afternoon, Sora and the gang were walking by Destiny beach...

"Hey guys, look! There's a person there..." shouted Sora. They ran to her. To their surprise, it was a girl; a helpless girl who doesn't know where she is. "She's awake" Roxas held Namine's hand. Namine rolled her eyes looking at Roxas. "Don't be such a baby" she yelled "She's just a girl; like me and Kairi" He let go but stayed frozen.

"Relax Roxas, nothing's gonna happen" Sora was grinning widely at Roxas

"Where am I?" the girl said yawning

"You're in Destiny Island. Hi! I'm Riku nice to meet you" he replied while he reached out his hand to help her up

She took and stood up "Hi! My name's Twi. It's short for Twilight"

"This is Sora, Kairi, Namine and the boy shaking over their is Roxas" Riku laughed

Everyone else giggled looking at Roxas "Aside from my name, I can't remember anything else"

"So you're saying you're not from here?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

"Twi, what's that necklace? Is it a keyblade too?" asked Kairi

"Oh yeah; I almost forgot, I have a keyblade"

"In that case, let's battle!" Riku, Sora and Roxas shouted all together. The girls just stood their looking annoyed.

"What?!" the boys yelled at each other.

**Riku**: "I asked her first!"

**Sora**: "No! I did!"

**Roxas**: "I did!" and the three boys argued on and on and on...

"Boys!" Kairi giggled "You'll never understand them" they laughed.

"Would you stop if I told you I'll take you three on. Right here; Right now?" Twilight gave them an annoying look at the same time a sheepish grin. The three just stared at her.

(They went back to their senses...) "What?!" they all shouted again

"What? Is something wrong? Don't tell me you haven't had a 3 on 1 match before?"

"Well no...it's just that; **YOU** a girl vs. **US** three boys" Sora was looking annoyed

She laughed "You think that I don't have the potentials to battle with boys just because I'm a girl?! You think **I'M** weak? You got that wrong mister!"

"Let's see what you can do!" Sora said pointing at Twi.

"You're on!" They let out their keyblades. Twi's was much looking like Sora's but it was pink and white. it also had a keychain; a heart with wings.

They battled for a few minutes before the boys fell. They were covered in dirt and bruises. Kairi and Namine just stared at the two boys, giggling.

"Sorry if I hurt you that much. If you want more then just tell me" proclaimed Twi looking at them with an 'I told you so' look in her eyes. They stood up..."We surrender!" Sora was backing down looking exhausted. The two other boys were just grinning like crazy.

"Gush! you are strong. I like it." chirped Sora. By this, Kairi just punched him to wake him back to his senses.

"Well it was no big" Twilight said looking a little flattered. Then Twilight noticed that the trio were like hypnotized and **BLUSHING**! The girls noticed it too. Kairi began hitting Sora with her keyblade. Namine too. But not on Sora but on Roxas. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt. That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." laughed Twilight. The girls just looked at the 2 boys laughing. No one even noticed that Riku was still blushing. Well Riku doesn't have a girl that can kill him the way Kairi and Namine does to Sora and Roxas. Poor Riku...who am I kidding?!

"Okay...Riku you could stop it now..." said Twilight looking annoyed at Riku. She was snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Um...sorry...Twilight" Riku said while blushing "I probably should get going it's getting late..."

"Riku... ( By this time he turned around looking at Twilight and the others just kept quiet like they were watching a love movie ) I want to be your friend..." Twilight was blushing.

Riku just smiled. It was his own little way of saying 'Thank You'.

"Yeah...it's getting dark" Twilight said "Oh yeah...do you guys have a place for me to stay for awhile?"

"Yeah. I guess the tree house is ok" Kairi said " But you could stay at my house if you want. My parents aren't here so what the heck"

"Kairi, everyone thank you" Twilight said while looking at Riku blushing.

Then just before everyone was about to part their own ways, Twilight pulled Riku's left arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. Riku smiled; touched his cheek and followed Sora. Good thing no was looking. Maybe they didn't notice that Kairi saw a bit. Okay! Well...she saw everything...but who cares (maybe Twilight but it doesn't matter)

One gorgeous night at Destiny Island... ( Kairi's house)

"You like him don't you" chirped Kairi

Twilight just kept blushing

"So it's a yes?"

Still blushing and smiling and more silence

"I knew it! from the first time I saw him look at you!" an electrifying sting was starting to climb up Twi's spine.

"Fine you caught me...you caught **US**...did you see everything?"

'NO NO NO NO' Twilight kept wishing.

"Wish I could say I didn't but truth is I saw **EVERYTHING**" Kairi looked at Twi with a 'tell me all the juicy details' look.

"Everything?" now she was paralyzed.

"Yeah...everything"

"I'm doomed!" she banged her head a few times on the closet.

"Don't worry you secret is safe with me" Twilight stopped and sighed in relief

"You better! or else..."

"Chill girl! I told you it's safe"

"OK...I trust you" (YAWN)

"You must be tired...let's go to bed"

"K..." Twilight said with a sleepy tone

**Chaptire 2: The Nightmare**

The following day on Destiny Island...

Twilight snuck out of Kairi's bedroom cause she was having a little nightmare. Since it was 6 in the morning, she was just wearing a very long, red sweater. 'No one else's awake' she thought 'It's a good time too walk on the beach and chat with Riku'.

She was just passing by Riku's house when she noticed he was awake. "Hey Riku! Wanna take a stroll on the beach? I'm bored..." shouted Twilight in her cheerful little voice. Again, he just smiled then disappeared. Twilight knew he was saying 'yes' again and coming down his house in a matter of seconds. '3...2...1...' Twilight counted as if she was psychic; knowing what time will he be running down. Well, he didn't take that long, he just took his black t-shirt and headed down stairs. He also took 2 bottles of orange juice before he came out.

He saw that Twilight was sitting on their favorite tree. "Hey" said Riku "Hey yourself..." Twilight said jokefully.

"Here..." Riku handed Twilight 1 of the bottles of orange juice he was holding. "Thanks..um..a Riku" they just both blushed when they looked at each other in the eyes. He can feel in Twilights eyes like there is something...something hidden inside of her. It's like it wants to come out.

Riku jumped down from the tree and reached out for Twilights hand. She was still day dreaming... she snapped out of it when she noticed Riku was reaching out his hand. She smiled at him and took his hand. She felt a tingle in her spine while Riku helped her down.

"Thanks"

They walked hand-in-hand by the beach as the water splashed onto them. Twilight stopped. He could feel her squeezing his hand like there was something disastrous about to happen. She just inhaled in some fresh, salty air before looking at him again. Her eyes sparkled like a sea of stars up in heaven. Riku noticed that a ribbon was tied up behind her neck. 'I think she wants to go swimming. Good thing I'm wearing my swim shorts' Riku taught while sighing at the same time he looked down at Twilight and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked

"Nothing" he kept that wide grin up his face.

"Wanna go swimming?"

He just smiled at her. 'He means yes again. Why doesn't he say yes like normal people do. But still...it's cute ' She was dreaming again.

Riku turned blood red watching Twilight take off her sweater revealing her blue bikini. " I guess you and Kairi would have a lot in common " He smiled.

"Last one's a rotten egg!" she was smiling at him while running backwards. They were laughing while chasing each other on the clear-blue waters. Oh-oh! Twilight tripped on a rock. But wait! Riku catched her just in time. She fell on him. Their noses were touching and they were blushing **HARD**! Their faces were blood red. They could feel each other's heartbeat go faster and faster. Their hands intertwined. they just stared at each other for a while. What a fall! Twilight stood up first looking embarrassed she was also crying. "I'm sorry" She took her sweater from the floor, put it on and ran. Her feet were running at a fast pace. She wanted to get away as far as possible from Riku. Her eyes shut tight. She didn't notice she had bumped into someone. To her surprise is was Sora.

"Did you see that?" she said. Her head was down but Sora noticed she was crying.

"See what?" with a little hint of laughter.

"Never mind..." she began walking slowly. Her head was still down but no more tears.

Sora took hold of her arm "No...tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine"

Sora pulled her hand and kissed her! Here and now. 'Well this is a surprise!' She thought. She closed her eyes and hugged Sora. They let go in the surprise of hearing Kairi's and Riku's voice saying "What the -". Riku ran away. Twilight followed. She ran with all her might. Finally, she caught up Riku. She pulled him. Then he looked at her with anger.

( Back with Sora and Kairi )

Kairi slapped him HARD. Real hard. Hard as in it even had a red mark on his cheeks.

"What?!" Sora asked looking annoyed

"You kissed a girl that you even don't know cause you just met her yesterday and now you're asking me WHAT?!"

"Ok...I'm sorry. She was crying...I taught she needed a little comfort."

"So kissing her was your way of comfort?! Riku can do that for her! Why didn't you do that to **ME**, your girlfriend when I was in tears?! Answer that Mr. Keyblade Master Sir!" at this, she ran away bringing out her own keyblade. 'This means trouble' thought Sora as he followed Kairi.

( Back to the 2 other people on the beach )

"Riku...I'm sorry" she grabbed his arm making him face her.

"I thought you liked me and now you're saying sorry"

"Riku..."

"You know how it feels? Deep down inside for one moment you were complete and a second later you saw your **BESTFRIEND** kissing **YOUR GIRL**!"  
"Riku..."  
"It's crushing me. It's tearing me apart. It's like my heart just went away and I'm just a heartless container!"

Complete Silence

"I'm sorry Riku for all the things I've done wrong. For all the things that made you feel pain. I'm sorry I crushed your heart. But he was just comforting me. If I was sad you would do the same thing right? If I'm making no sense and still causing you pain then I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave so your life won't be a living hell because of **ME**! Blame everything on me. I don't care! I just want to see you happy again..." she was tearing up again looking straight in his eyes.

"Twi..."

"One word and I'll go. If you don't want me here, FINE. I'll go. Don't think about - "

She was cut mid-sentence because of a deep, loving, warm, kiss Riku implanted in her. She put her arms around his neck. His arm around her waist pulling her closer. Just then, they didn't notice the mad-looking Kairi headed straight for Twilight wielding her keyblade. They broke apart for some air.

"Oh Riku...I'm so - " she was cut of **AGAIN **this time because the mad Kairi hit her straight at the back with her keyblade. "That's for kissing my boyfriend! Ha!" Kairi shouted with an evil tone. Twilight fell on the ground unconscious...

Riku punched Kairi. Kairi gave Riku a pouting look and ran away. Just then Roxas, Namine, and Sora were passing by and saw this. "What happened?" they said "Kairi...Kairi happened" Riku hissed in an anger sort of way. Namine ran after Kairi. The 3 boys carried her to the tree house hoping that they can heal her there. Riku took of her sweater; revealing only the swimsuit she was wearing earlier. The 2 other boys was like staring at her and blushing. 'God! She looks so Hot!' they both thought. They had never seen Riku this serious before.

"She keeps on bleeding" Roxas shouted.

"Damn! I don't have any more potions" Sora shouted.

"Shit! That bastard Kairi. She's gonna pay for this!" Riku jumped up and out of the tree house ( not the happy sort of way ) and searched for her all around Destiny Island.

"What should we do Sora?" Roxas looking worried and looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't know...but we can't just stare at her like she ok!" Sora looked down and sighed. He was about to cry too.

"We better get the hold of ourselves and stop crying. Where's the first aid kit?" Sora handed it to him.

"Good thinking! I'll get her a pillow and a blanket so she can rest here for a while." He went out the tree house.

Roxas put some disinfectant at the huge, open cut. It was like she was stabbed by 3 daggers. Then, he put on some bandages. He wondered if the first person she wants to see is Riku. So he went out and searched for Riku.

Meanwhile...(with Riku and the 2 girls)

"There you are!" He said angrily walking towards Kairi holding his keyblade.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what I was thinking...and..." She was crying while holding Namine

"**SORRY** won't bring her back!"

"I know...so if there's anything I can do just tell me"

"You better! or your life will be the next one that will be gone!" He pointed his keyblade at Kairi

"Enough! both of you! Let's just go there quietly to help her!" Shouted Namine

**Chaptire 3: Back to Reality**

Back at tree house...

"Good thing I found you!" shouted Roxas

"Why? What's happened to her?! Is she ok?"

"She's fine we used a first aid kit to clean her up. Then Sora made her a small bed so she can rest. I was looking for you cause I taught it would be better if the first person she saw was **YOU**..."

"Then let's go then..." Namine said. Kairi just kept quiet and followed behind them

Riku ran up the tree house and quickly but gently took hold of her hand. Sora was sitting down next to Twilight. She was still in her swimsuit. She lied there peacefully on the small bed Sora had set up for her. Kairi gasped as she saw how big the cut she made. Sora stood up and hugged the crying Kairi. Namine went next to Roxas and just sat there looking worried at Twilight.

"I'm sorry...I caused all of this...If I didn't get jealous and had hit her nothing ever happened"

"It's ok...it was my fault too...I shouldn't have kissed her. So blame me ok. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Would you stop crying just for me Kai?" He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

A few hours later, everyone left to get some shut eye. Everyone that is, except for Riku, who stayed there beside Twilight holding her hand and staring at her.

"Why did this happen?" He started crying. Some of his tears fell on Twilight's hand.

Suddenly he felt Twilight's body heating up again. He was relieved. Her hands were squeezing his. Her big Emerald eyes opened and met Riku's Sapphire eyes. They stared at each other smiling for a few minutes. It got cut off when Riku hugged her tight like she died.

"I promise I won't lose you ever again!" Said Riku still hugging Twilight tightly trying not to hurt her cut he was crying in tears of joy. Twilight hugged him back. She was happy that the first person she saw was Riku.

"Where are the others?" puzzled

"They went home to rest. This day was very tiring for all of us"

"What happened to Kairi?"

"She apologized and said that her jealousy controlled her body so she didn't exactly knew what she was doing"

"Well that's great"

"Huh?"

"Was I the cause of all of this problem?" she looked down and kept her voice silent

"No...don't say that" he was looking worried that she might begin to cry again and blame herself for everything

"I'm sorry...I was wasn't I?" she began to cry

"Stop crying...It wasn't your fault..." He hugged her again

"Thanks Riku...for everything" she stopped crying and smiled at him

"You look more pretty if you smile so don't cry anymore ok?"

"I will"

"I know you're tired so get some rest" he stood up a was about to leave when...Twilight grabbed his arm

"Stay here. Please." she gave him another pouting look

He smiled again 'well he means yes again' she taught

For the rest of the night, Riku stayed with her, watched over her, and loved her even more...The next day everyone and everything was back to normal. Beach playing, hanging out, and more couple love.

**FINISH**

**Hoped you enjoyed. I'm just a beginner so...I had a little help from my friends though. So thank you everyone!**

**This started out to be a dream. A pretty weird one too. It was suppose to be Twilight and Sora but I don't want to make Kairi mad. I got the name Twilight from a comic I read so...no offense to who ever has the name Twilight. Reviews please (",)  
****  
**


End file.
